The Daughter Of Two Fathers
by Bironicus
Summary: Sequel to Skylox: A new beginning. Sky and Deadlox's daughter,19 year old Skylar, has left home. In her journeys around Minecraftia, what will happen? Revelation, death, love... And all in one story? Have a read and find out... Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. With the kind permission of _rachel4eva7_, I've been allowed to write this, the sequel to _Skylox: A new beginning_. If you haven't read it, please do. It's an awesome shipping story, but it's very sexual, but very romantic too. Please go and read it. Any way, I hope you like this prolouge (And that I haven't rattled on to much!).**

* * *

My name is Skylar. On my 11th birthday, my birthday wish brought my father back from the dead. Well, one of my fathers. I had two. Two fathers instead of one. It's confusing, I know.

Well, people marvelled at how it happened, how I could bring someone back from the dead. People saw me as an oracle, a prophet, a witch even. I always told them it was my love that brought my second father back, but they didn't care, they just wanted me to use my alleged "powers" to revive their lost ones, but I couldn't.

By the time I was 12, I had had enough with all this nonsense, so I told my second father about it all, and he told me he would put a stop to it. My second dad is the leader of the former Sky Army. If anyone could put a stop to the nonsense, he could.

I remember the faces of people when my second father was first seen in public after his resurrection. There was horror, there was hope, there was all kind of things. My second father's death had led to the disbandment the Sky Army, his army who were at war with the mob that is the Squid.

This worried many people; with Sky gone (my second father) and Deadlox too (my first father), who knows what the Squids would do. Fortunately though, it turns out that the Squids only ever wanted to kill Sky. Now he was dead, the strange water creatures could return to their regular activities, such as derping around. So the Sky and Squid Armies disbanded, and Minecraftia returned to peace.

The next seven years of my life were actually quite peaceful. I was a bit worried at first about starting High School. I was scared that people would find it weird that I had two fathers, but that never happened. I breezed through school.

That brings me to my 18th birthday, a year ago. It seems like only yesterday. I had a big party with all my friends and it was awesome! There was crisps and chocolate and a disco! I will never forget that night. Thinking about that party reminds me of my 11th birthday and my wish.

We had a cake with candles at my 18th birthday too just for fun. I remember blowing my candles out and my friends telling me to make a wish. But I couldn't think of anything; it was then and there when I felt things couldn't get any better. So what if my second father had been missing for 10 years of my life? My two parents were back together and everything was going to be OK. Better then OK. Better then that!

One year later, I was old enough to leave home and set off on my own journey around Minecraftia. I remember my second dad telling me he was 19 when he left home, my first father too. I remember the 7th of March, the day I left home. I remember the amount of time I spent waving back to my home and my two fathers as I walked off into the distance. I remember the tear in my eye as I left the place where I grew up.

I remember the first night alone, lying exhausted on a hill side, watching the stars float through the Sky. Eight years and here I was. Eight years ago I wished on my birthday to meet my second father, eight years later, I'm lying on a hillside and looking back over my life and thinking about how crazy it really was.


	2. Chapter 1

The wind blew against my back as I power walked up the mountainside. My long brunette-brown curls flicked into my eyes. I pushed my hair aside and gazed over to see the afternoon sun setting at a frightening pace. I needed to hurry.

Running, I bolted towards the little town that sat on the face of the mountain. Unless I wanted to be eaten alive by Zombies and Creepers (Which I didn't), I needed to move my ass.

Just as the square sun kissed the horizon, I arrived in the centre of the town.

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone here?"

There was no response, other then the chilling whistle of the wind. I shivered. I decided to have a look around.

Nervously, I walked down a little Alleyway. Everything about this place just got creepier by the minute.

"Hello?" I repeated, only to have my voice cut out by my own scream as a hand clasped over my mouth and pulled me into a gap between two houses.

"What the hell are you doing?!" said the owner of the hand, "Do want to wake the Spiders?!"

"W...W...What Spiders?" I responded, turning around to see the mugger. He looked about my age, maybe younger. He was taller then me, but rough looking nevertheless. He wore a black beanie and jumper, making him almost invisible in the night.

Suddenly, we both heard a sharp hissing noise from inside the house behind us. It didn't sound at all friendly.

"Oh sh..." the boy started, "Quick. Come with me."

Firmly, the boy grabbed my wrist and we shot off back into the Alleyway. We ran towards a Manhole that lay at the end of the Alley, when suddenly, the biggest Spider I'd ever seen dropped down behind me and raced after us terrifyingly quickly.

I gave a scream but the boy kept on dragging me to the Manhole, tossed me down and jumped after me, slamming the iron plate down behind him.

"What in Notch's name was that all about?" I said.

* * *

**Short Chapter today! (I wrote the ending on the bus) Hope you enjoyed. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Drip. A drop of water fell off the concrete ceiling and into my hair. I rubbed it off with my free hand/ The other was being pulled away by the boy. He seemed to think we couldn't move anywhere unless he dragged me with him.

"Could you please tell me where we're going?" I said for the 14th time.

"We're going to see the Mayor," the boy said finally, with an impatient tone in his voice, "He can decide your punishment."

"My punishment?!" I responded in shock, "What have I done?!"

"You've reawakened the Spiders!" He yelled angrily back at me, his voice echoing down the tunnel, "Just when we had a chance to take back the Village, you come along, screaming like a child, and wake them all back up!"

I kept my distance. This guy was not happy.

"We're here," the boy said bitterly as we arrived in front of a door at the end of the tunnel. He thumped his fist on the door. A short bald man answered.

"Ahh, Graham," said the man at the door.

"Yeah, whatever Leroy," the boy interrupted, "just take me to the Mayor."

"As you wish young sir," Leroy responded, and led us off into the underground.

There were many underground tunnels and rooms in this place. It was a wonder to me how Leroy knew his way around this place so well. He led us through what looked like a gathering room into a corridor and then to a door leading to what I guessed was the Mayor's office. All the time, Graham did not let go of my wrist.

"Mr Mayor," Leroy called, "I have a couple of visitors for you."

"Send them in Leroy," the Mayor responded.

Unhesitantly, Graham pushed me into the Mayor's office as Leroy left.

"What might be the problem Master Graham?" asked the Mayor.

"It was about 15 minutes ago when I heard this girl wandering around on the surface of town," Graham proclaimed.

"'This girl' ahs a name you know," I grunted at Graham.

"What might that be dear?" asked the Mayor.

"Skylar," I told the Mayor. He seemed to look slightly surprised at this. Graham didn't. Grouchily, he pushed me back and continued his story.

"The Spiders were going to wake up if I didn't do something about it. So I went to the surface and shut up her up before anything bad could of happened. You here that?" Graham directed his tone at me, "You should be grateful!"

"Wait a minute," interrupted the Mayor, "You're saying that you went up onto the surface? Completely unprotected too?" he didn't sound happy.

Graham was speechless.

"Uhh, just...I...if, uhh,"

"Graham, I'll deal with you tomorrow," said the Mayor, fury in his voice, " For now, you girl."

"Yes?" I responded.

"I haven't seen you around here. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"Urr, no," I responded shyly.

"Well, that's ok," started the Mayor, "You can stay at Graham's house."

"Wait," started Graham, "what?"

"You can stay at Graham's house, I said," responded the Mayor, "Now run along. I'll deal with you in the morning."

Graham kicked open the door of his apartment. To say he was in a bad mood would be an understatement.

"Right," he announced sternly, "you get the couch, I get my bedroom. If you want a glass of water, the fridge is over there." He pointed into a small kitchen that was connected to the living room, "I will see you tomorrow morning." And with that, Graham marched off to his room, no goodnights or anything.

I gave a long yawn, and decided just to bunk on that couch. I didn't bother to change, I just sumped myself on the sofa, I was so tired. My eyes lolloed around on the ceiling until I spotted a book on the living room table. I picked it up. It was a relatively thin book, and on the cover it read, 'A brief history of Cliffton', which I presumed was the the hell hole this Graham guy had dragged me into.

I looked inside the book. The year it was first published was 2033, the current year. I began to read, even by the dim light from outside.


	4. Chapter 3

"For hundred years ago, three men who travelled along the great rivers of the north came across the ruins of an ancient village on a hill side whilst they were travelling along the coast of the Jungle of Quevatamara (Que-vet-a-tam-ar-ra). The 3 took great interest into the village and decided to explore the ruins.

To their suprise, the three men found a substanualy large amount of spider webs in the ruins of the houses, all lined with a strange, unknown substance. They created theories on why this was, but non were ever entirely accurate.

It was until one day when one of the houses that looked down on the mountainside was explored and, to the men's suprise, an old trap door was found underneath a table. The three men were surprised to find underneath the trap door was the entrance to secret underground civillisation where skeletons of the dead were found. They didn't look immensly old, which proved that people had been around this place sometime in the last 100 years."

The next parts weren't very interesting. They were all about how the three men recreated society in the Village they named Cliffton, hence it being close to many cliffes. I was thinking of putting the book down, when suddenly, something at the end of the book caught my attension:

"Peace had reighned in Cliffton for at least fifty years, until one eventful day, on the 12th May 2024 drove the towns people to their underground lives again.

Two teenage boys were travelling out hunting in the forest at bottom of the mountain, when suddenly, one of thw boy's feet got caught in what looked like a net of sticky string. He tried to pull it free, but it was no good. The two boy paniced and called for help, but little did they know that that was they're worst mistake.

All the calling and shouting attracted the spider that originally left the web that the boy's foot got caught in."

"Oh Notch, spiders," I thought. If there's one thing I hate, it's Spiders. Those gargantuan, disgusting, 8 legged beasts that do nothing but poison and eat you alive. I remember first seeing one. Oh nether, it was awful. The horrible creature was sitting on its own in the woods, gorging itself with the flesh of a cow. There was blood everywhere, on the cow flesh, around the spider's mouths. Eww, thinking about it makes me sick.

Nervously I continued reading:

"The Spider climbed up a tree behind the two boys. It waited until it's prey had tired from trying to get free and pounced.

There was blood, there was gore, only one of the boys got out alive. He ran scared back up the mountain, the Spider hot on his tail.

The boy had soon made it back to the town, unfortunately, he brought the Spider with him.

Lond story short, the Spider's attack led to the reason the residents of Cliffton are living underground to this date. They can't return to the surface unless they want to be eaten alive by the tribe of Spiders that have made they're home in the Village, like they'd done when the three men found the Village four hundread years ago."

And that was the end of the book.

"Wow, that was grim," I thought to myself.

I put the book on the table next to the Sofa and, without noticing, fell asleep.

* * *

**Look guys, I'm SO sorry I haven't uploaded new chapters in such a long time. I don't why, but I just didn't get around to typing up the new entries. I'm sorry, but I'm back now!**

**Honestly, this chapter was a bit boring to write. But it's out now! Yays!**


End file.
